Psamdaclan-Torachea
Horatio Longworth In a Torac Defense Militia Uniform |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |statisticsdate= 9-7-2011 |eras = }} Psamdaclan-Torachea Toe-RAY-she-uh is a well-established nation. It was conceived in the Grey Sphere and moved to the Green Shpere when it took part in forming a Micro-alliance called NASA. Horatio Longworth is the leader of Psamdaclan-Torachea and was former leader of NASA. He decided to leave the alliance and join the New Pacific Order in February 2008. The nation's days in the Cyberverse have been eventful and exciting. Cities The first capitol of Psamdaclan-Torachea was Nasion Harbor. The most populous city and industrial center is the city of Jadid-Hassan. The capitol was moved to Jadid-Hassan in July of '08. Druring the Karma war, all 19 members of the Torachean government and 100 of Torachea’s Citizens were relocated to an underground bunker that could sustain them indefinitely. The capitol moved back to Nasion Harbor in October 2009 Largest Cities History The Psamdaclan and the Toracheans were once an ancient triumvirate of 3 city states(founded 50 AD). All were eventually destroyed over the centuries. After many generations, the modern descendants banded together on October 2, 2007. They lived on a floating city that was kept in the eastern Mediterranean. This became a harbor for the nation as the population grew beyond a few dozen. An absolute ruler was needed to manage the city properly in its first days after conception. Horatio Longworth was the king of this city until 10-23-07. The nation is now a republic, Horatio Longworth is the Prime Minister. The nation has had an exciting history involving political intrigue, war, and drama. On 10-7-07, Psamdaclan-Torachea was a charter member of the Natron Association in-School Alliance. (Also known as NASA) Horatio Longworth was the unofficial chairman of the alliance until it disbanded. Torachea joined the New Pacific Order in 2-4-08. Torachea was a prosperous nation until the Karma War, in which it lost 99% of its assets. It has since rebuilt itself, gone nuclear, and surpassed it pre-Karma strength. Nation Information and Government Position Psamdaclan-Torachea is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at 1436 days old with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Psamdaclan-Torachea work diligently to produce Lead and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Psamdaclan-Torachea has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Psamdaclan-Torachea does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Psamdaclan-Torachea detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Psamdaclan-Torachea will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government The government system is a republic in nature. It has two branches: a legislative branch, called the Senate; and an executive branch, run by a Prime Minister and his Secretary. Members of the senate are called Tribunes. The executive branch is controlled by the Horatio Party. The Senate is also (in practice) controlled by the Horatio Party by a clear majority. Executive Offices Legislative Possitions There are currently 17 members of the Torachean senate. All seats in the senate are voted on by the country's populace each year. There duty is to make laws and run the country as governors. The most important member of the Senate is the Pro-Consul. He has several more responsibilities and duties than the other tribunes. Elections take place on or around October 23. The members of the Senate of Psamdaclan-Torachea,("*" indicate a full term served) as of 10/23/10 are ** Klenn Class (H)***( Pro-Consul) ** Boris Tolton (H)*** ** Hugar Tocal (I)*** ** Ibn Asurad (H)** ** Caracunde Rocdavent (H)*** ** Nomus Monadnock (I)*** ** Lechrems Kemtor (I)*** ** Inskandar Hava't (H) ** Selmivate Aulus (H)*** ** Lenrom De'ento (H)*** ** Jonas Moore (F)* ** Rakemphjad Kravic (T) ** Nualus Baker (F)** ** Wilson Orec (P)** ** Jaffar al-Hamid (H)** ** Svent Aqlem (H)** ** Seguntus al-Jadid (I)*** H= Horatio Party F= Franco Party I= Isolationist Party P= Perrotan Party T= Torachean Nationalist Party Former members of the senate: **Anthony Smithson (I)**(Removed 3/4/08) **Calvin Burton (I)**(Removed 3/4/08) **Orsev a-Lomarlac (I)** (Not re-elected, 10/07/08) **Horace Sayid (H)** (Not re-elected, 10/07/08) **Abdec IV (I)** (Not re-elected, 10/07/08) **Sigmund Berton (I)* (Not re-elected, 10/07/08) ** Jonas Archon XXXVI (H)* (Not re-elected, 10/22/09) ** Jaffar Hammseh (H)* (Not re-elected, 10/22/09) ** Muhammad al-Wahid (H)* (Not re-elected, 10/22/09) ** Abdul Aqmar (H)* (Not re-elected, 10/22/09) ** Richard Brown (I)* (Not re-elected, 10/22/10) ** Eric Philipson (I)* (Not re-elected, 10/22/10) There are two members of the executive branch: Prime Minister Horatio Longworth (H), and Secretary Nomus Veralenk. (H) Constitution of Psamdaclan-Torachea **1-A permanent charter and government are established for the Nation of Psamdaclan-Torachea. It shall be law throughout the country’s jurisdiction; it will be adopted by the Senate and observed by the people of Psamdaclan-Torachea and shall be enacted with a majority vote of the Senate and the approval of the Prime Minister. **2-All legislative powers are vested in a Senate. Citizens of large communities organized into provinces shall elect a Tribune to act as local executive and Senatorial representative in the Nation’s capitol. The nation shall be divided into 17 provinces and all citizens 16 years of age or older may vote in the respective province for their respective Tribune. Any land-owning citizen who has attained the age of 18 may run for office and become Tribune. **2a. National elections shall take place on or around October 23, as determined by the Senate. Tribunes shall vote on the day following Election Day and select one of themselves for the position of Pro-Consul. The Pro-Consul shall assume the Duties of the Prime Minister and/or the Minister Secretary if they are unable to do so. If the legislature votes in a tie, the Pro-Consul’s vote shall function as a tie-breaker **2b. The Senate shall have the authority to vote upon and enforce law throughout Torachea, the authority to tax the nation and submit a budget for the approval of the Prime Minister, the authority to remove from office members of the government by an 80% vote (4/5), and the authority to run the day-to-day affairs of the nation. **3-All executive powers of the Torachean government, the state-headship, the leadership of the armed forces of Torachea, the authority to conduct diplomacy, the authority to represent the nation abroad, and the ability to designate a Minister Secretary are vested in a Prime Minister **3a. The Prime Minister shall be elected by the general populace of Torachea on or around October 23. **3b. The Minister Secretary shall fulfill the duties of the Prime Minister when he is unable to fulfill his duties, and is first in line for the office. The Minister Secretary may perform other duties as desired by the Prime Minister. **Approved unanimously by the Senate 7/21/2009 **Signed by Horatio Longworth, Prime Minister 7/21/09 Politics Psamdaclan-Torachea has freedom of religion. Religious tolerance is prevalent. However, the government unofficially prefers its citizens practice Christianity, Judaism, or Islam. Torachea is populated almost exclusively by “Peoples of the Book” and they co-exist peacefully. Horatio Longworth is the current head of state. Horatio Party The party Horatio Longworth belongs to is being called the Horatio Party. Its agenda is that of discrete empire building. They believed they also had the right to control NASA for the short time it was a member there. They believed that they were the most qualified to control it, and they did not want to share power. Horatio Longworth pushed for the elimination of the articles of NASA's constitution that give equal power to the other members. He wanted to be given what he calls "emergency power" which would give him total control over NASA. More than a year after leaving NASA, the Horatio Party still pushes the imperialist agenda and generally follows the whim of Longworth. Isolationist Party Because of Longworth's perceived dictator like status, as well as his desire to dominate, a political party rose up against him. The party that opposes Longworth is being called the Isolationist Party. They believed that power over NASA should have stayed divided among the other members. They wanted the country to stay "under the radar of global politics". They believed that NASA should stay out of foreign affairs. They are strongly opposed to Longworth's rise to power. When NASA disbanded, the Isolation party started to fall apart, as there was no real reason to "fear" Horatio anymore. Four Isolationist members of the Senate resigned, and Horatio replaced them with other Tribunes that were sympathetic to his cause. The subsequent election solidified the Horatio party Majority. Other Parties Franco Party AT the end of the Karma War, an ultranational-leftist party was founded by Naulus Baker when he "defected" from the Horatio Party and formed his own party based on his beliefs. He officially announced that he would not run on the Horatio Party ticket and called his party the Franco Party, similar in ideology to Pacifican Francoism and named after Francos Spain. Perrotan Party Wilson Orec left the Isolationist party for form his own party and called it the Perrotan Pair-oh-TAN. It is a slightly left-leaning Libertarian party. Torachean Nationalist Party After Psamdaclan-Torachea Developed Nuclear weapons, an ultra nationalist grassroots movement began. It became a very vocal constituency and elected their first Tribune during the '10 election. The party supports open empire building and Torachean dominance in general. Election History The nation’s first election took place October 23, 2007. Before that, fear of tech-raids and unsuccessful wars made the general populace disenchanted over Horatio’s agenda. A few dozen bureaucrats formed the Isolationist Party October 14, 2007. Horatio ran for Prime Minister against Klenn Class, a good friend of his with a similar political agenda. A referendum determined that the nation would be run by a Senate, and the head of state would be a prime minister. Longworth won the Prime Ministry, while the Isolationists gained the most seats in the senate. Horatio Longworth, Klenn Class, Nomus Verelenk, and the non-Isolationist Tribunes formed the Horatio Party October 23, 2007. The Isolationist party held the majority until four Isolationist Tribunes resigned and were replaced with Horatio Party Tribunes on March 4, 2008. This gave the Horatio Party a slim majority until the next election. Between then and election time, the nation was involved in many profitable wars; making the Horatio Party agenda very appealing. All seats in the senate and the office for the prime minister went up for election again on October 2, 2008. Excellent management on the part of the Horatio Party Senate and the successful wars led by Longworth led the Horatio Party to a landslide victory. The 2009 election Season started right after the conclusion of the Karma War. Longworth’s approval ratings were astronomical. Election procedure required the name of a second Prime Minister nominee to be on the ballot, so Klenn Class ran against Longworth for a third time. The Isolationists rallied behind the Karma War, and preformed an excellent campaign. The newly formed Franco Party also made their mark. When October 22(2009) came, the Isolationists won many seats and became the largest party in the Senate again, but failed to attain an absolute majority because of the new third party. Horatio Longworth won by a landslide with 94% of the votes cast. Because no party had a majority, a coalition was formed by the Horatio Party and the Franco party called the Nationalist Party Coalition (NPC). When October 23, 2009 came the NPC had a majority by one vote (9-8). On May 27, 2010, Wilson Orec Announced that he would no longer campaign with the Isolationists and founded his own party and named it the Perrotan (An archaic Torachean word for "Liberty") party. He called the Ideology behind his campaign by the same same. Another party was also formed during the '10 election campaign. During late July, when the nation developed its first nuclear weapons, an ultra nationalist began. What little leadership the movement had announced that they would run for senate seats, calling itself the Torachean Nationalist Party (TNP). Though small in number, it was the first Grassroots movement the nation had ever seen. When the elections came on October 23 they gained one Senate seat. After the '10 election, the Isolationist party lost 3 seats, the Horatio arty picked up 2, and Perrotan and the TNP each gained 1. The Horatio Party by itself held an absolute majority, but the Nationalist Party Coalition was continued. Perrotan and the Isolationist party formed the Isolationist Coalition (5 seats), and the TNP was accepted into the NPC with a total of 12 seats. Horatio Longworth won the Prime Ministry with a landslide for the fourth time in a row. October 23, 2007 Elections October 2, 2008 Elections October 23, 2009 Elections October 22, 2010 Elections Prime Minister Chairman Horatio Longworth Horatio Longworth is the prime minister of the nation of Psamdaclan-Torachea. He has led the Torachean people since he was 30, before the nation was founded. He is greatly admired by his people. At the time of the alliance founding, he appointed himself chairman of NASA, since his nation was the most strongest at the time. In other words, he had sole executive power, and he was the chief Representative of the alliance. The other nations were satisfied with Horatio's work, even though at any time, he could have been removed from his position if the other nations desired. Military Horatio is the commander-in-chief of his nations military. He has commanded every single military operation Torachea has ever executed. Longworth tactical prowess was demonstrated in The Battle of Akbar’s Miracle during the Karma War. In which fighter squadrons and bombers led an amazingly victorious campaign against 3 nation that had them out numbered and outgunned. Despite glorious victory, all the fighter pilots were killed by the next nuclear strike against the nation. The second major battle of the Karma war worth mentioning was the Battle for Torachea. On July 9, a ground attack was launched against the last of the Torac Defense Militia’s military bases that hadn’t been utterly destroyed. Horatio Longworth Emerged from the bunker to lead the defense himself. Torachea’s military was over-extended, the money reserves were depleted and the nation would start a bill-lock spiral the next day, and only a small garrison force was left to contend with and army many times their size, the difference may have been as great as tenfold. The Torac Defense militia held off the enemy forces and gathered enough loot from the retreating army to continue the war effort for another week. A notable conflict he led during the Boogyman War was the hmanjr Offensive, which was a campaign to make war with the nation of hmanjr until it deleted from bill lock Constitution Horatio Longworth composed the Constitution of the Natron Association in-School Alliance. And composed the Nations charter. Longworth majored in political science during high school. Since he has been a political leader for 17 years, he has become a master of the mechanics of government and the drafting of legislation. Controversy On numerous occasions, Horatio Longworth has overstepped his authority that was given to him. He had committed several minor violations of the NASA alliance constitution. Primarily, he has made many executive decisions that were clearly not within his power to do. The fact that the role of Chairman is never mentioned in the constitution (at first) is a prime example. The very existence of the Tile "Chairman" was technically unconstitutional. The other nations of the alliance never made any objection to Longworth's rule. On 10-27-07, Horatio Longworth offered membership in NASA to anyone in Cyber Nations who wanted to. This can clearly be interpreted as a violation of Article II of the alliance constitution. Later, these actions were approved by the other NASA nations. He was also legally granted the power he claimed. Horatio Plan Just Days after the Karma War Horatio Longworth set forth his "Horatio Plan:" a set of rebuilding goals for the nation. He sent this budget to the Senate for its approval and it was passed 16-1. Due to a clause he put in the plan, Horatio Longworth has the prerogative to change the economic goals of the nation, unofficially allowing him to supersede the senate's budget process. The plan was started 8-23-09, Saw a major revision on 12-25-09, saw some minor revision in March 2010. The ultimate goal of the Horatio plan was to get the nation nuclear by July 4, 2010, and rebuild the nation to Pre-Karma strength. It was fantastically successful, with most projects finished long before schedule. The nation easily surpassed it planned tech, warchest, and wonder levels. It ended up falling slightly short of planned infrastructure levels, and was not able to go nuclear until Jul 30. Nevertheless, the nation generally attributes this as a success to Horatio Longworth's administration. Horatio Longworth has since revised the Horatio Plan nearly half a dozen times, each of which proving to be fantastically successful. Joining the New Pacific Order Horatio Longworth joined the New Pacific Order on February 4, 2008. He joined because he had been a vocal supporter of NPO and how they operated. In leaving NASA, he wanted to be “part of the best.” He left the micro-AA he had helped to found, but his career did not stop there. Jobs within NPO Horatio Longworth was formerly an imperial ambassador which entails being around his assigned alliances' public channels and embassies. He provided diplomatic answers to queries from foreign Alliances, and tried to improve relations with those foreign Alliances. He stated Q & A When asked "Who were some of the most influential people in the New Pacific Order to you and why?" Horatio Longworth replied Duties within NPO '''Horatio Longworth's Current Job Dogtags Nomus Verelenk Nomus Verelenk is an intelligent and energetic party leader. He is charismatic, and considered one of the smartest Toracheans to have ever lived. He was selected by Horatio Longworth on October 23, 2007 to be the nation's Minister Secretary. This makes him the second most powerful man in Torachea. Being Longworth’s second-in-command, he fills in for him occasionally. Should Longworth become incapacitated, Verelenk shall become the Prime Minister. During the first nuclear strike of the Karma war, Nomus Verelenk was away from the Command bunker helping to evacuate one of the outer cities from an impending nuclear attack. All communication was lost on the night of April 22–23, 2009. Radiation prevented search-and-Rescue operations. He was missing in action until May 10, 2009. Nomus Verelenk was found in a privately operated fallout shelter. The radiation he adsorbed was non-lethal in quantity and he should be able to continue a normal life. Armed Forces Torac Defense Militia Psamdaclan-Torachea has a strong army, and has used it many times in its history. The size of Psamdaclan-Torachea's armed forces is roughly 25 percent the size of the total population. The Torac Defence Militia is name of the armed forces of Psamdaclan-Torachea. Horatio Longworth is the sole commander of the TDM. The Torac Defense Militia(TDM) has 3 departments: Department of Ground Assaults(DGA), the Air Corps(TAC), and The Department of Naval Engagements(DNE). The DNE has lasted the shortest of the 3 and saw very limited deployment. The department was dismissed by Longworth 3 weeks into the Karma war. The DGA has seen action in all of Torachea's wars. The Air Corps has been the most effective of all the three Departments. In virtually every single war, the TAC has established air superiority. The TAC saw a forced dismissal to comply with Karma surrender terms, but was reopened in May 2010. TDM Size The current (9/23/10) size of the TDM is. ** ~25,000 soldiers (peacetime level) * 23,000 Ground Troops * 550 Fighter pilots and air crew * 1245 Naval Operators (on reserve mode until the DNE is restructured) * 217 Logistical Technicians * 6 officers * 1 Commander ** 450 tanks (peacetime level) ** 80 Class 9 Fighter plains (peacetime level) ** 0 Ships (DNE has yet to be restructured) ** 25 Nuclear Weapons (maintained by highest ranking logistical technicians) The Nuclear Operation Mobile Activation Device (NOMAD) is always within proximity of Horatio Longworth, who is the only one with the nuclear activation codes. Wars & Notable Battles Before the formation of NASA, the country engaged in a few minor skirmishes. These did very little damage and only cause economic setbacks. At the time of these skirmishes, the nation had less than 15 Nation Strength, and peace was quickly resolved. Between that time and its departure from NASA, the nation had been involved in many raids, but these raids helped contribute it the collapse of the alliance. The alliance of NASA was involved in nearly a dozen instances of tech raiding. However, no attacks were made upon nations that put "not inactive," "please don't attack/techraid," etc. in their nation bio. No attacks were made upon alliances smaller than NASA. There were many times in which members of NASA were attacked. Horatio always took diplomatic steps to propose peace. Whenever a nation would be attacked, he would go to the alliance leadership, and negotiate peace. A few days after Psamdaclan-Torachea joined the NPO, it was involved in the Continuum -GPA war. Then, it would take part in the Continuum-Wolfpack war. Altogether, a total of 8 nations were attacked with great success. But not without the expense of a month of zero growth, and the nations money reserves. It later took part in the Gato-1V war, the BDC war, the CIS war, and the War of the Coalition. During the Karma War. Psamdaclan-Torachea was repeatedly attacked. 17 Wars were declared upon it. Horatio Longworth sacrificed his nation by cycling in and out of peace mode 3 times. The nation’s Strategic Defense Initiative and Espionage Division were very effective at eliminating nukes, but they could not prevent 11 nukes from being used against them. Genrally, Torachea’s military was able to inflict just as much damage that it took(without counting damage done by nukes). It was able to maintain Air superiority throughout most of its wars. Notable conflicts of the Karma War Psamdaclan-Torachea Participated in were: The Battle of Akbar's Miracle The Battle for Torachea Purring the Bogyman War, the nation of Psamdalcan-Torachea was involved 17 nuclear wars and was ultimately able to launch dozens of nuclear missiles effectively. Battle of Akbar's Miracle Longworth tactical prowess was demonstrated in The Battle of Akbar’s Miracle during the Karma War. In which fighter squadrons and bombers led an amazingly victorious campaign against 3 nation that had them out numbered and outgunned. Despite glorious victory, all the fighter pilots were killed by the next nuclear strike against the nation. Battle for Torachea On July 9, a ground attack was launched against the last of the Torac Defense Militia’s military bases that hadn’t been utterly destroyed. Horatio Longworth Emerged from the bunker to lead the defense himself. Torachea’s military was over-extended, the money reserves were depleted and the nation would start a bill-lock spiral the next day, and only a small garrison force was left to contend with and army many times their size, the difference may have been as great as tenfold. The Torac Defense militia held off the enemy forces and gathered enough loot from the retreating army to continue the war effort for another week. Improvements *'Banks' (5): “First Bank of Torachea''; Bank of Torac; Warchester National Bank ; Bank of Greater-Nassion, Torac Union of Credit *'Barracks' (5): Nassion (3) Jadid-Hassan (2) *'Churches' (5): Green Mosque (Islam); Mosque of Akbar (Islam); United Church of Christ the Savior (Christianity); Free Church of Nassion (Christianity); Har Zion Temple (Judaism) *'Clinics' (5): “Torac Health Center'' clinics in Torac Command Bunker(1), Nassion Harbor(2), Jadid-Hassan (2) *'Factories' (5): Jadid-Hassan (5) *'Foreign Ministry' (1): State Department *'Harbour' (1): Nassion Harbor *'Hospital' (1): Hospital of Torachea Nassion Harbor *'Intelligence Agencies' (5): Undisclosed *'Labour Camps' (5): Jadid-Hassan (5) *'Missile Defense' (5) Torac Command Bunker (1); Jadid-Hassan (2); Nassion Harbor (2) *'Police Headquarters' (5): Torac Command Bunker; Nasion Harbor; Jadid-Hassan; Nasion Harbor Suburb; Jadid-Hassan Suburb. *'Satellites' (5): Torac Aeronautical Program for Space TAPS *'Schools' (5): ; Nasion Harbor (2); Jadid-Hassan; Nasion Harbor Suburb; Jadid-Hassan Suburb. *'Stadiums' (5): Nassion Harbor (5) *'Universities' (2): Nasion Harbor; Jadid-Hassan National Wonders * New Economic System of Torachea NEST Stock Market * Torachea’s Rainy Day Fund Social Security System * Starwars System of Torachea Strategic Defense Initiative * Temple of Unity Great Temple * Torachean Ministry of Mass Transportation ToMMaT Interstate System * Monument of Torachean Greatness Great Monument * Internets PLZ Project'Internet' * Torachea Research Center National Research Lab * Torac Strategic Air Command Foreign Air Force Base * Counter Espionage Program Central Intelligence Agency * Nuclear Proliferation Project Manhattan Project * Torac Air Defense System Anti-Air Defense Network * Torachean Disaster Recovery System Disaster Relief Agency Other Information National Sports: Running, Archery Relay National Animal: Monosaur Holidays Date Name Notes January 24 Bogeyman Day The anniversary of the Surprise attack on Pacifica February 4 Pacifica Day The anniversary of the date Torachea joined the New Pacific Order April 21 Day of Remembrance The day Torachea remembers the great sacrifices the nation made during the Karma War May 20 Day of Redemption Celebrates the release of the New Pacific Order from surrender Terms July 7 Prime Minister Day The day to celebrate the current Prime Minister (held on Horatio Longworth’s Birthday) October 2 Independence Day The anniversary of the Founding of Psamdaclan-Toraceha Octobber 23 Traditional Date of Election Day Election day is normally held around this time Current Events Record setting growth reported all across Psamdaclan-Torachea.